Cantico de Afliccion
by Lilia Black
Summary: Remus POV. James, Peter y Sirius convencieron a Remus de invitar a una chica a salir, pero ellos no saben lo que significa ser alguien como Remus cuando se trata de amor, ellos no saben lo que el rechazo por alguien a quien amas puede causar...
1. Cantico de Afliccion

Cántico de Aflicción

Autora: Lilia Black

Rating: PG

Notas: Uh, esta medio meloso, pero esta escrito al estilo de mis otros "canticos", hehe Espero que les guste.

_Y me quede soñando con la ilusión a cuestas,_

_con__ la esperanza guardada en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón,_

_en__ el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones_

_…_

_Y me quede en suspenso con una historia breve,_

_en__ los niveles mas bajos de mis latidos del corazón,_

_entre__ lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones._

_Aletargado en el tiempo, obsesionado con verte,_

_se__ enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente._

_…_

_Será, será, será_

_Será la luna_

_Será, será, será,_

_Serán las ganas_

_Será…_

Fue un error desde el principio, lo se. No debí ceder, no debí aceptar, no debí dejarme llevar… Pero lo hice, y ahora es demasiado tarde.

No se en que estaba pensando cuando la invite a salir. Ya tenía mucho tiempo viéndola de lejos, encantado con su sonrisa, hechizado con sus ojos cuando me dirigían una mirada. Perdido. Y al final fueron James, Sirius y Peter los que me animaron a hacerlo, pero no debí dejarme convencer, no puedo culparlos, ellos no entienden lo que es ser como yo; alguien como yo no puede darse esos lujos. Alguien como yo no puede darse el lujo de salir con alguien, no puede darse el lujo de amar, y mucho menos el de ser amado. Pero yo lo hice, y ahora es muy tarde… me enamoré, y lo que es aún peor, ella se enamoró de mí.

Los primeros días fueron hermosos, como si fueran parte de una vida que no era la mía. Era feliz con solo saber que esas sonrisas eran para mí, que esas miradas eran mías. Cada beso y cada momento juntos eran el cielo, no necesitaba nada más, no pediría nunca nada más que tenerla cerca, que ver su rostro lleno de felicidad por mi compañía, nunca podría ser más feliz que cuando estaba con ella… Pero después de un par de semanas, el peso de no decirle quien era, _lo que era, _era insoportable.

No podía ya disfrutar de su rostro y su sonrisa, no podía mirarla a los ojos, _no_ _me sentía bien_ a su lado, y aun así no podía juntar el valor de decírselo. No quería perderla, no quería que me dejara, no quería ver su cara de horror cuando lo supiera, no podría sobrevivir su rechazo. Por el otro lado, tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a sentirme bien a su lado, si quería volver a disfrutar sus sonrisas, si quería aferrarme a la esperanza de que me aceptara como soy, esperanza que es poca cuando ser diferente significa ser como yo. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo, tendría que enfrentarse con mis ausencias cada luna llena, y el tiempo la haría sospechar. Era necesario que se lo dijera, y después de tres semanas me decidí a hacerlo, justo antes de la primera luna llena desde que empezamos a salir.

Era uno de esos días que podrían ser llamados perfectos. Lo empezamos desde temprano, vimos el amanecer y desayunamos juntos antes de ir a su casa, y con la excusa de que tenía un compromiso en la tarde y debía decirle algo importante antes de irme, nos sentamos en su jardín en una banca bajo la sombra del árbol mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, un viejo sauce de esos que dan una sombra espesa que parece cubrir millas de distancia, y cuando estas bajo de ellos, por mas caliente que este el día, sientes frío. Amaba ese lugar.

Por más de media hora estuvimos simplemente ahí, sin hablar, sin movernos, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados y su boca formando esa bendita sonrisa. Y después de ese siglo de silencio, le dije que había algo importante que debía saber, algo muy importante acerca de mí.

Su sonrisa no desapareció de su boca después de lo que dije, me pregunto que es lo que sería tan importante, que lo único importante era que me amaba y que la amaba, que no le importaba nada más.

"Porque me amas¿verdad?" preguntó levantando su mirada a mis ojos.

Si. Te amo, más que a mi vida, y es por eso que debes saber lo que tengo que decir. Es por eso que es importante.

Otra vez su sonrisa, me hacia olvidarme de todo. Me dijo que eso era lo único que ella quería saber, que no le dijera otra cosa, que me amaba y que no le importaba nada más. Y se acercó a mí y perdí la valentía en su boca, en su cuerpo, y callé. No lo dije. Me di la tonta excusa de que ella no quería saber nada, que solo quería que la amara. Y callé…

Cuando era tiempo de irme, le dije que estaría ausente unos cuantos días. Trabajo, le dije. Me creyó. Como no iba a hacerlo,si no sabía que la orden del Fénix era mi único trabajo y que lo que hacía no exigía nada físico ni de mucho tiempo, solo en ocasiones especiales. Y el _"trabajo_" se convirtió en mi excusa para mis ausencias y para mis heridas.

Y así pasaron tres meses, y mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo. No había día en que no regresara de verla y me tumbara en mi cama con los ojos rojos, pensando que nunca me perdonaría cuando lo supiera. Pensando en mil formas de decírselo sin aterrarla.

Fue por este tiempo que James se casó con Lily. El día de la boda fue justo después de la luna llena y estaba en muy mal estado, pero no podía faltar a la boda, y no podía ir sin ella. Como no era de sorprenderse se dio cuenta de mis heridas, y después de cuestionarme rompió en llanto porque no le convencía el hecho de que me había caído por las escaleras o que mi trabajo era muy exigente. Me dijo que no podía creer que un trabajo pudiera ser tan peligroso, un trabajo que nunca me había molestado en decirle de que trataba. Salió del lugar molesta y llorando y supe que era el momento de decírselo, que no podía callar más, que la perdería de un modo u otro. Pero no lograba hacer que mis piernas respondieran, no podía hacer nada mas que quedarme ahí sentado perdido en mis pensamientos, y Sirius lo notó. Sirius que a pesar de su naturaleza furtiva y en cierto modo, falaz, siempre notaba todo. No se le escapaba nada, y cuando algo me afligía, siempre me hacia sonreír con alguna de sus estupideces.

Se sentó a mi lado y me reclamo el estar sentado y no disfrutando de la fiesta, y le dije lo que había pasado, le dije que había intentado decirle antes y que ahora debía decírselo, pero que tenia miedo. Como era de esperarse, Sirius se rió de mí. No en forma de burla, no. Pero Sirius se reía de todo. Me llamo tonto, me dijo que ella me amaba, que se le notaba, y que no le iba a importar _mi condición_, que ella no era así, que había hablado con ella un par de veces y no le parecía una persona prejuiciosa, y que después de conocerme, no le importaría. Pero yo estaba temblando, sabia que ella estaba afuera, y sabia que tenia que decírselo ahora. Esta vez, Sirius no me hizo reír, pero de alguna manera, y aunque aun seguía temblando, me dio el valor para pararme y enfrentarla.

Y salí a donde ella estaba sentada, su rostro lleno de lágrimas volteó a verme y sin pensarlo lo dije. Simple y sencillo. Se lo dije sin ceremonias, sin explicaciones, sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Simplemente lo dije como era.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido peor que en ese momento cuando su rostro se contrajo, su ceño se frunció y su boca se abrió en un gesto de entre sorpresa y asco. Intentó decirme algo y yo intenté decir algo, pero ninguno de los dos pudimos articular palabras. Ambos estábamos perdidos en la sorpresa y el miedo. Después de lo que parecieron años, se paró y sin mirarme, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Estuve encerrado en mi cuarto dos días sin comer, salir, ni siquiera bañarme. Llorando como un niño, odiando aun mas al maldito destino que me metió en este problema y una vez más me impedía ser feliz. Enojado con la vida, pero sin la valentía o cobardía de huir de ella. Sirius intento hacerme razonar, pero no lo escuché. A James no lo molesté con mis líos en su luna de miel, pero finalmente al tercer día en la tarde me decidí a salir.

Y allí estaba ella sentada en la sala, en el sillón favorito de James, porque vivo con James, no gano suficiente para tener mi propia casa. Y me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, pensando en que ella si tenia una casa, que no la merecía por ninguna razón, que era mucho para alguien de mi naturaleza. Y su voz me regresó a la realidad. Quería hablar conmigo. La puerta estaba abierta y nadie le respondía y había entrado.

Se soltó a llorar de nuevo corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome, me dijo que lo sentía, que me amaba, y que no le importaba que yo fuera _eso_. Que no quería que todo terminara, que me extrañaba, que no podía soportar la idea de estar sin mí. Y me besó, pero no fue lo mismo. Lo sabia, nada seria igual, la forma en que el beso terminó más rápido de lo que prometía me dijo todo. Su rostro después del beso me lo confirmó. El que no podía decir lo que yo era y el hecho de que no me miraba a los ojos, lo escribió.

Ya nada seria lo mismo…

Nota: Y aquí esta el resultado de escuchar tanto Ricardo Montaner últimamente y de leer tanto Anne Rice. Viene siendo parte de mis "canticos" así que todo esta conectado de una forma u otra, solo que este no va a ser un One-Shot, sino dos capítulos. El otro lo pongo en unos cuantos días, si recibo reviews capaz y lo pongo antes, ya lo tengo escrito, solo tengo que elaborarle un poquito mas.

Reviews, si les gusto, y si no, tambien xD acepto tomatazos.

Ciaito ;)

Oh, y disculpen si me falto algun acento, confio totalmente en el corrector de Office porque no tengo acentos en mi teclado.

Lilia :)


	2. Cantico de soledad

_… tu silencio me destruye, no hay piedad,_

_A veces parece que tratas de correr y alejarte de mí,_

_no sabes fingir._

_¿Cual es tu temor¿que yo muera de tristeza?_

_Es peor que me mientas._

_Yo que te amé con ilusión, que te di mi corazón,_

_no__ merezco que pretendas olvidarme._

_Yo que mis sueños te entregué, mi pasión te regalé,_

_sin guardarme nada que pudiera darte …_

No duro mucho después de eso. Intentó que fuera como antes, pero no podía, no pudo. No podía mirarme a los ojos y sonreír como lo hacía antes. Le sonreía a la pared y al suelo, miraba al vacío cuando debía estarme viendo a los ojos. Estaba ahí y no estaba. _Me estaba matando_.

Poco a poco empezó a alejarse de mí, a inventar excusas para faltar a nuestras citas, para no visitarme. Cuando llegó el tiempo de la luna llena, no podía ni hablarme, no podía escuchar mi voz sin temblar. Se notaba que no quería estar conmigo. Era obvio que estaba asustada, y desapareció. Desde dos días antes de la luna llena no la he visto, no me ha escrito, no me llama. Sirius vino a verme antes de la luna llena, quería hacerme compañía, pero yo quería estar solo.

No lo entendía, no entendía la reacción de ella, nunca pensó que seria así. Hablaría con ella e intentaría hacerla entrar en razón. No quería verme tan débil y sufriendo. Le dije que no lo hiciera, que no valía la pena, pero insistió en hacerlo, que era lo único que podía hacer por mí y no se iba a quedar sentado con los brazos cruzados. No se si lo hizo, y si lo hizo no logro nada; sigo sin saber de ella después de una semana. Yo se que Sirius tiene una muy buena intención, pero si es el prejuicio lo que no la deja acercarse a mi, no hay nada que él pueda hacer, pero de una manera u otra, me alegra tener amigos que aun se preocupan por mi. Peter me mando una carta ayer, fue a visitar a su familia en Dover, no sabia que tenia familia allá, pero es bueno saber que se da el tiempo para escribirme. Sin embargo me siento solo. Yo se que si los llamo estarían aquí al momento para hacerme compañía, pero no es un amigo lo que necesito ahora, la necesito a ella. James tiene a Lily, Peter tiene a su familia, Sirius… bueno, se tiene a si mismo y para el siempre ha sido suficiente, cuando le falta compañía sale cinco minutos a la calle y regresa a casa con una mujer… Así ha sido siempre.

Ah, y la luna llena, fue una de las peores de mi vida. La situación se unió con ella para dañarme lo más que pudo, mis heridas físicas son mas profundas de lo común y las heridas y el dolor que me causa su indiferencia no me ayudan. Al contrario, siento como el sufrimiento que ella me ha causado se refugia en mis heridas, no me deja moverme, no me deja respirar bien, no puedo pensar coherentemente. Estoy mal. A veces me pregunto si en realidad valdrá la pena seguir viviendo, ahora más que nunca entiendo porque los que son como yo no tenemos una gran expectativa de vida. No es el lobo lo que nos mata, él solo nos hiere; lo que nos mata es el rechazo de la gente, el vivir sin amor, sin nada. Ahora lo único que me mantiene vivo son mis amigos, no puedo fallarles y rendirme, y, tal vez, una pequeña esperanza de que ella regrese, pero muy pequeña.

Y aquí estoy en mi recamara, esperando y no esperando, sabiendo que acabó, queriendo ver su sonrisa de nuevo, queriendo que nada hubiera pasado, que todo fuese un sueño y que la ultima semana no la había visto porque había ido a visitar a sus padres, o a sus abuelos, a quien fuera. No la había visto porque no estaba. No porque me evitara. No porque me tenía miedo. No porque me estaba olvidando. No porque no me puede aceptar como soy.

…

Escucho su voz, esta abajo, llamando mi nombre. Esta en la casa.

Bajo las escaleras, ahí esta en la sala sentada, esperando por mí. Cuando entro a la sala levanta su cara, tiene una sonrisa nueva en su rostro. Es la misma, pero no lo es. Es la misma, solo que no es para mi. No es por mí. Es otra.

Se sienta a mi lado y me dice que no puede mas con la situación, que quiere ser sincera conmigo. Me trago mis lágrimas. Hazlo, dime lo que sientes.

"Remus," me dice con esa voz que tanto amo, "Sabes que te amaba con todo el corazón," me amaba…en pasado "pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que eres, en lo que significaría estar contigo, Remus. Tenia planes para nosotros, una bonita boda, hijos, tu sabes, lo sabias… pero ahora, ahora todo dio vueltas, Remus, todo cambió, los planes ya no encajan como antes, ya… Es mucho, Remus, demasiado para mi, es…"

Peligroso, termino su oración. Suspiró. Bingo.

"Te quise como no quise a nadie Remus, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo poder confiar en ti como lo hacia antes, me lo ocultaste todo le tiempo que estuvimos juntos…" Mentira. Excusas. Se lo quise decir, no quiso escuchar. Me trague mis palabras, no servían de nada "y ahora, conocí a alguien más…"

Eso era, buscaste a alguien con quien olvidarme, no puedes soportar el amar a alguien como yo. Soy demasiado peligroso… sin contar que soy pobre.

"Y lo quiero, Remus, él no lo sabe, nunca podría hacer nada mientras haya algo entre nosotros, y no quiero que…"

Eres libre. Si, lo dije en voz alta. Sonrió en simpatía, que hipócrita. Furia, tristeza, enojo y ganas de llorar. Aguanta.

"No quiero que esto termine mal, Remus, aun te tengo mucho aprecio, como amigos"

Ya había terminado mal, _¿_no? _¿_Amigos, nunca. Quiero saber quien es.

Pensé en voz alta. Tonto.

"Lo conoces, Remus, no quiero herirte"

Es demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste ¿lo dije en voz alta¿Qué estoy haciendo?

"Es tu amigo, Sirius Black"

Esta vez me reí, la misma risa de Sirius cuando le conté todo en la boda. No de burla, simplemente risa. No era de extrañar.

"No lo conozco bien, pero, platicamos juntos hace una semana, durante… la luna llena. Te tiene mucho aprecio, Remus, no creas que se me insinuó o que me coqueteó, solo pasó, siento que lo quiero, Remus, no lo culpes"

No, Sirius nunca se le insinúa a nadie, no tiene que hacerlo. No lo culpo. Te culpo a ti. No me importa. Vete ya, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué si puedes intentar algo con Sirius? Claro, hazlo. De hecho, me encantaría que lo hicieras. Si, terminaras como todas. Hazlo. Adelante, tienes mi bendición.

Si, vete ya, déjame aquí tragándome mis lágrimas y soñando con venganza. Vete.

Tal vez nunca fue amor, porque el amor del que he leído no hace esto. Tal vez ambos queríamos amar y luchamos para hacerlo, caminamos en la cuerda floja sin saberlo y con el mínimo error, nos caímos. Pero tal vez si fue amor, tal vez si te ame y tal vez si me amaste, pero pudieron más tus prejuicios, pudieron más mis prejuicios.

Ya no quiero ver tu sonrisa. Ya no quiero ver tus ojos como antes, quiero verte como estoy yo ahora. Quiero verte rota, quiero verte decepcionada, quiero verte herida.

Le escribiré a Sirius. Sí, déjala que se acerque, trátala como si jamás me hubiera conocido. Trátala como tratarías a cualquier otra mujer que se te acerca. Merece tener esa oportunidad, merece sufrir.

Ilusiónala, déjala después.

Venganza. Se siente bien… por ahora. Mañana será otro día. He aprendido mi lección.

_…He declarado mi vida en soledad…_

AaAaAaAa

Nota: Mmm, espero que haya logrado lo que queria lograr, esta un poco confuso al final, pero es porque Remus esta confundido. No esta pensando como suele hacerlo. Estuvo corto porque en realidad es la conclusion del primer capitulo. Es uno solo, pero lo dividi en dos, por Dios sabra que razon.

Acerca de Sirius, bueno, si han leido los canticos de Sirius, saben a lo que Remus se refiere. De hecho, todo esto "a la Anne Rice" empezo con Sirius y Cantico de Soledad, seguido comparo a Sirius con Lestat y a Remus con Armand… Lestat siempre quiere ser el spotlight y tiene mil conlifctos existenciales gracias a su infancia traumatica… y vaya que fue traumatica. Y Armand siempre esta perdido en su mundo porque le quitaron lo unico que le daba significado, asi que….

Se que lo que escrito suena tragico y dramatico, pero intento explicar el por que de las actitudes de los personajes en los libros. Por ejemplo, Por que Remus rechaza a SPOILER en el sexto libro? Porque ese sentimiento de "No merezco ser feliz"? Si sabe que hay personas que lo aceptan como es, por que sigue con el autoestima tan baja? Bueno, es porque no siempre le salieron las cosas bien, porque su vida esta marcada por el rechazo, no?

Y porque Sirius es como es? Seguro mucho tuvo que ver con su infancia, y aunque se le resbalo la idea de supremacía de los sangre pura, fue criado para eso, y es difícil borrar ciertas cosas cuando es todo lo que has conocido, no? Como puede amar si nunca tuvo un ejemplo de amor? Claro, tuvo sus amigos, pero no es lo mismo, y vio a James y a Lily amarse de un momento a otro, pero ya era un poquito tarde… Ya no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que terminara en Azkaban.

Oh y eso de que quiere a Sirius… no poda pensar otra manera en que Remus se vengara, I'm sorry, lack of imagination, y supongo que Remus nunca se atreveria a dañar a alguien directamente… no nuestro Remmie.

Cieloss, bueno solo queria que entendieran mi punto de vista y creo que me excedí un poquito. Espero que les haya agradado.

Dejen reviews, acepto desde alabanzas hasta tomatazos.

Lilia :)


End file.
